New Targets for Reproductive Control of Mosquito Vectors. In this project, we will investigate the male seminal fluid proteins (SFPs) of two major disease vectors of dengue and Chikungunya viruses: the yellow fever mosquito (Aedes aegypti) and the Asian tiger mosquito (Aedes albopictus). Both dengue and Chikungunya are increasing in incidence globally and there is an immediate need to develop novel and effective vector control strategies for these two species. In this study we will conduct two specific aims to identify and functionally characterize SFPs, for the first time, in Ae. aegypti and Ae. albopictus. Our goal is to directly identify new mosquito SFP targets that could be manipulated as a novel means of reproductive control, or to modify the blood feeding physiology of insects that transmit deadly pathogens, with the long-term goal to reduce or eliminate virus transmission to people. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In this study, we will directly identify and determine the function of seminal fluid proteins produced in male mosquitoes and transferred to females during mating. We will identify targets that could be manipulated as a novel means of reproductive control or as a means of modifying the blood feeding physiology of insects that transmit deadly pathogens causing diseases such as dengue and Chikungunya, with the long-term goal to reduce or eliminate virus transmission to people.